The start of a New Life
by Akari0128
Summary: Akari decides to move to Waffle Island, She thinks it's going to be a horrible experience but she is soon to find that it's a wonderful life. They teased her saying she would find love but would she? The story is better than this summary . .


Chapter 1: A New life

She stood there on the small boat, her brown eyes fixed on the coming island. Leaning on the rail, she moved her light brown hair from her eyes. Looking out to the sea, she saw the island forming and becoming larger.

"ohy!' the girl started "land ho, Pascal! We are near land" she continued to say. Pascal turned to the girl and chuckled, "Excuse my asking what is your name again?" She looked up at him.

"Hey, I told you my name already!" She exclaimed, "Don't you remember it's Akari!" Pascal examined the girl and laughed then he said "Oh, excuse me, Akari, I won't forget your name anymore. Though I'm sure you'll love your new life in Waffle Island.

"Waffle island? Do you mean that the island is made of waffles covered with syrup and butter?" she said as her stomach growled. Pascal stared at the girl weirdly … Then he said, " Akari, you must be a very hungry girl, but that is no were near what Waffle island looks like or is like."

"It's not; then what did I read on the broacher. Then…that means I don't need these forks and knives?"

"What? You brought forks and knives with you? How did you get through the metal detector search?"

"Let's just say, it wasn't as easy to bring Scotty through."

"Scotty? Who is Scotty?" Pascal said. As if in right timing a small dog came running towards Akari.

"This is Scotty." She pronounced while holding the dog in her hands.

Pascal looked astonished at the sight of Akari, this girl who had smuggled a dog onto the boat. "You mean to say you brought this dog with you too. How in the world did they leave you on this boat?"

"I don't know really, maybe out of sheer luck?" She said as she petted her dpg like a stereotypical villain would with a cat.

"Ehh…you don't say…If they had caught you smuggling so many stuff…they would have kicked you out…Anyways Waffle town is straight ahead."

"Pshhh…Waffle town, I'm no idiot, but I do know that they should have called it dirt town since it's no treat." She mumbled. Oh well Scotty time to make do now…no turning back now she thought. Pascal looked at Akari, irritated -_- "Hey, how can you say that just because it's not Waffle land! And It's a beautiful island believe me."

Akari sighed, "I wouldn't believe you. The broacher said it was" She stopped and thought…'what if it lied to me', "Anyways I'll see for myself." she grumbled.

Pascal chuckled at Akari; "Well it truly is a wonderful island, though it's not at it's best shape at the moment but we do hope it gets better. I believe you should go meet the mayor now."

"Mayor?" crap she thought to herself. " Well look at the time I do believe that I have to leave now." She said trying to creep out of the new company.

She walked out of the boat and on to the dock there in front of her was a short, fat man her only guess was that he was an unpalumpa.

"Hello there young lady! I'm pleased to meet you I am Mayor Hamilton." said the umpalumpa as he moved his hands to get her attention. She looked down at him…This tub of Lard is the mayor? Quick act polite Akari.

"Err…Ugh…Hi I'm Akari…so you're the mayor?"

"Yes I'm the mayor, I do hope you like it here as much as you should like my son, you should get to know him." Wink, wink he thought.

"Uhmm.." Ewww no, I hope he is not like him she thought of him being like the mayor all unpa-lumpa like. "Thanks for the offer….I guess" She squeaked the last part out.

"Haha yes, you're welcome I'm sure you'll get along fine; erhmm Gill may you come here to meet Akari."

"Yes father, hello I'm Gill." he said as she looked at Gill for a second then to the Mayor, Gill, Mayor, Gill, Mayor! She then did a double take. Oh my good! How did he come from that fatso! I mean he is gorgeous, "Ahhh…hello!" I spoke.

Gill's P.O.V

When I first saw Akari, her brown hair and eyes dazzled me… "So Akari, did you come to the island to eat wonderful foods or because of the broacher?" I asked her.

"err…" She said " Well you know…" she passed again " The broacher lied to me…." She shouted "Does it sound believable…" She pondered to herself.

" Well," I said "Umm no I thought no one would believe that nonsense when I first saw the broacher myself" I said.

"Well…It's not all that nonsense, it does look nice here." she said looking around.

I smiled at her when she said that, "Well you must be crazy, this place is nothing but a ghost town, people hardly move in anymore." I said to her.

"I guess so but…It's nice, you just need more people to thrive in this town."


End file.
